Muarim
"I was once a frog. The nobleman who was my master made me pretend I was actually a jellyfish. I was quite adept at it. ... Yeah, that's all there is to this story. The end." -- Muabadamauayaamjajaakla talking to Zie-Die-Hark in a support conversation. Muabadamauayaamjajaakla '(ムワリム I like cheese,'' 'Hans '''in the Japanese version) is a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Unpronouncable Names a''nd ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Squidward. He is a Meow Lagugu, and was a former pet of the Blah race. Muabadamauayaamjajaakla acts as a hat to Tormid, and often sits on his head. He also helps the fight against the We Are Angry At Nutella Army (WAAANA) to liberate Nutella lovers. Biography Fire Emblem: Path of Unpronouncable Names Prior to the occurrence of Chapter 15, Burbarbonbenbin labels Muabadamauayaamjajaakla and Tormid as jellyfish, whereupon The IKEA's forces are sent go jellyfishing for them. When The IKEA's forces later encounter the pair in the Granny Desert, Muabadamauayaamjajaakla does not want to be jellyfished after and shows his actual appearance, being an Italian frog with a long Chinese beard. It is later revealed that Ash Ketchup is actually afraid of Italian frogs with Chinese beards, and despite living in another world and not having to do anything with Muabadamauayaamjajaakla at all, he yells at The IKEA's forces because they made Muabadamauayaamjajaakla change back into a frog. Later, The IKEA's forces come into contact with the Lagugu Erwtensoep Army, spearheaded by Muabadamauayaamjajaakla and Tormid. Muabadamauayaamjajaakla will then remain with The IKEA's forces until the game reaches its conclusion. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Returning with Tormod andVika, Muarim assistsMicaiahandSothein freeing imprisonedDaeinsoldiers in Part 1 Chapter 7, ultimately playing major roles in liberating Daein from Begnion's rule. During the course of these events,Izukauses him as an experiment subject for turning laguz intoFeral Ones. Just as Muarim is about to reach breaking point of his sanity,Rafielsings theGaldr of Rebirthto calm his enraged soul. This ultimately prompts him to promptly return toGalliaupon Part 1's conclusion. Muarim later returns in Part 4 with Tormod and Vika, encountering and battlingOliver's forces alongside Ike's army. He may be brought into theTower of Guidance, where he will work to defeatAsheraand free the continent ofTelliusfrom her cold judgment. Personality Muarim is an honorable individual, as he constantly seeks to protect other people around him, one of whom is Tormod. He tends to be quick in accepting punishment when he feels he has spoken or acted out of turn, apologizing profusely for his mistakes. This could be an after-effect of his days in slavery. Muarim also detests the idea of children participating in battle skirmishes, as can be observed in Chapter 15 of''Path of Radiance'', where he refuses to engageRolf,Mist, andSothein battle. In Game Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment * Chapter 15: Automatically after the chapter concludes. Base Stats Growth Rates Support Conversations * Lethe * Zihark * Largo Bond Support * Tormod: 10% Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates Biorhythm Death/Retreat Quotes Path of Radiance '''Muarim:...Ugh. Tormod:'Stand back, Muarim! I won't allow you to push yourself anymore! '''Muarim:'I... I'm sorry...little one. Radiant Dawn '''Part 1, Chapter 7 Muarim:'Ghk... I'm sorry... I can go no farther...little...one... '''Tormod:'Muarim! Hold on! Muarim! Epilogue * '''Desert's Water - Muarim(砂漠の水''Sabaku no mizu'') As Begnion's first-ever laguz official, Muarim assisted Tormod and supported his efforts in every arena. * (Tormod died) As Begnion's first-ever laguz official, Muarim labored mutely on in memory of his dead friend Tormod. Trivia * In certain copies of the North American version of''Radiant Dawn'', Muarim's chart profile is erroneously displayed, as he appears to share profile description withMist. * Muarim is one of the first few individuals to notice that Micaiah is aBranded. Etymology ''Marum''is a Mediterranean plant with a smell known to be attractive to cats. This plant is also known as 'cat thyme' and 'Teucrium Marum.' |145% |70% |5% |70% |55% |35% |60% |45% | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |◎ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |60% |55% |5% |45% |20% |55% |35% |30% Gallery